This invention relates to an in-tank fuel pump assembly with an attached unitary control unit for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine and particularly to the construction and mounting of a control unit to the motor-pump unit.
The above pending application discloses a particularly advantageous motor-driven fuel pump apparatus which is adapted for in-tank mounting as well as external in-line mounting to the fuel system, and particularly discloses both a preferred in-tank mounting construction as well a particular control circuit to supply fuel at an essentially constant pressure to the engine. The current prior art of fuel systems is disclosed and discussed in detail in the pending application. The apparatus and circuit disclosed in the pending application provides a particularly satisfactory and novel motor-driven pump unit for internal combustion engines.
The parent pending application particularly discloses a motor-pump unit having an elongated motor-pump unit including an outlet end frame incorporating the outlet passageways as well as a small circulating bleed passageway. A separate control unit is attached to the side of the motor-pump unit with a portion overlying the outlet end frame. The control unit includes a pressure sensor coupled to a sensing passageway in the outlet end frame and directly senses the outlet pressure of the pump unit. As set forth therein, there is a continuing demand in the industry for cost effective constructions, and particularly for in-tank fuel pump assemblies.
In summary, although various physical structural fuel pump devices have been provided for in-tank and external mounting, there is a continuous demand for alternative constructions which provide a compact assembly for convenient and inexpensive mounting within a fuel tank. A control unit which is secured to and forms a unitary part of the motor-pump unit for mounting directly within the fuel tank is also a significant factor in the design of an optimal fuel pump assembly.